Sienne
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Il mentait, mais ne le savait même pas, parce que le destin est une chorégraphie dont on ignore les pas de danse. OS.


**Et je continue à trier les vieux dossiers.**

**Je suis certaine que cet OS-ci vous plaira nettement moins, mais il faut que ce soit fait. J'en publierai bientôt un autre, que vous apprécierez mieux sans doute, parce que je suis la bonté incarnée et qu'en réalité, vous me vénérez tous les matins entre un "passe-moi le lait" et deux "bouge tes fesses, Maurice, tu vas encore être en retard".**

**Bonne lecture.**

**...**

Il m'aimait à la folie.

C'était ce qu'il me disait.

Rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

Il mentait et ne le savait même pas.

Vous connaissez notre histoire. Des mots durs, pour cacher l'attirance. Des insultes, afin de masquer l'admiration. Des coups, dans le but de dissimuler l'amour. Et puis des regards dérobés, des souffles voilés, des rêves réprimés. Parce que c'était mal. Parce que c'était beau. Parce que c'était nous.

Et l'un qui découvre l'attirance de l'autre, l'autre qui dévoile l'amour de l'un. Une étreinte, un baiser, un aller direct pour un paradis sans retour.

Nous nous cachions, puis après la guerre, tout le monde l'a su. Nos proches l'ont plus ou moins bien accepté.

Il m'a offert une bague de fiançailles, magnifique. Il a dit qu'elle me ressemblait. Je l'ai embrassé avec fougue.

Nous riions, heureux. Sans voir la terrible réalité qui approchait.

Nous avons aménagé dans un superbe appartement. Je faisais des études de Médicomagie. Lui, désirait être Auror.

La vie était belle.

Pour l'anniversaire de ses vingt ans, je voulais lui proposer une chose dont il voulait depuis un moment. Je voulais lui parler d'avoir un enfant.

À quoi bon décrire notre bonheur ?

Le jour de ses vingt ans, donc, je suis rentrée chez nous en avance pour revêtir ma plus belle robe et préparer un somptueux repas. Une fois cela fait, j'ai attendu que mon amour rentre.

Il n'est jamais rentré.

Un hibou sévère a tapé à la vitre. Confuse, je me suis dirigée vers lui et j'ai reconnu le blason de Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai pensé que cela avait un rapport avec le stage que j'y effectuais.

Il n'en était rien. Mon amour était à l'hôpital sorcier. J'ai transplané.

Un Guérisseur m'a emmené dans la chambre de mon chéri qui était sur le lit, pâle et las mais en relativement bonne santé. Je me suis approché. L'ai embrassé. Il s'est écarté avec une moue gênée. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Monsieur Drago Malefoy, me dit le Guérisseur avec douceur, est en réalité un Veela. Il ne le savait pas. Il vient, comme la nature de Veela l'exige, de se transformer, de prendre son état. Savez-vous ce qu'est un Veela ?

-Vaguement...ce sont des créatures séductrices qui ne peuvent opérer de leurs charmes qu'auprès d'une seule personne, leur compagne ou compagnon.

-C'est exact. Ils en sont profondément amoureux. Ils ne peuvent s'accoupler qu'avec leur compagne, leur âme sœur.

-Mais...je...je suis la fiancée de Drago.

-Vous n'êtes pas sa compagne. Il s'est dérobé devant vous. Et encore, vous avez de la chance qu'il ne vous ait pas fait de mal.

-Je ne suis donc pas sa... ?

-Je suis désolé, Miss. Je vous laisse discuter avec lui.

Le monde, mon monde, s'effondrait. J'ai pris une chaise à distance raisonnable. L'ai dévisagé.

-Je suis désolé, ma puce, dit Drago d'une voix éraillée.

-Donc, du jour au lendemain, tu es tombé amoureux d'un autre ?

Ses yeux se sont voilés, rêveurs. Il pensait clairement à elle. À cette autre, qui n'était pas moi, que le destin avait lié au hasard à mon amour. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais en était visiblement fou. Il avait pour elle ce regard qu'il me réservait jusqu'alors.

-Oh, oui, murmura-t-il. Elle est si belle...charmante...je l'ai vue aujourd'hui tu sais ? Elle vient de sortir de Poudlard et elle est entrée en première année en Médicomagie...elle est ravissante. Je suis fou d'elle...

C'en était trop. J'ai éclaté en larmes. Drago se souvint alors de ma présence et reprit, gêné,

-Oh, Hermione...je suis désolé...

-Tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus alors ? Drago, on devait se marier ! Avoir un enfant !

-Je m'en souviens, dit-il tristement, mais je suis navré. Je ne ressens plus rien...

Je me suis levée. J'étais dévastée. J'ai saisi mon sac à main et suis partie. Il a dit,

-Hermione ! Je t'en prie...nous pourrions...rester amis...

-Ma vie n'est plus rien sans toi, ai-je chuchoté.

Il s'est alarmé et a commencé à remuer sur son lit.

-Quoi ? Hermione, reste !

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'est ouverte et qu'une jeune femme est rentrée. Grande, fine, pâle, de longs cheveux sombres et des yeux verts. Un fantasme masculin des plus purs. Je la reconnus. Astoria Greengrass. Elle était de deux ans notre cadette. Je la détestais car tous les hommes lui tournaient autour, mais depuis toujours elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago. Elle me jeta un regard triomphant en rentrant et alla s'asseoir sur le lit près du Veela. Dès son apparition, il a cessé de me parler pour se concentrer sur elle, tel un croyant qui voit une déesse. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Tétanisée, je ne bougeais plus. C'était donc cette peste ? Sa compagne ? Ma remplaçante ? Je le vis lui lécher sensuellement les lèvres et leurs langues se caressèrent. Elle se pencha un peu plus et il glissa une main dans son dos pour lui effleurer les reins, et l'autre sous son chemisier. Ils allaient clairement faire cette chose que nous faisions encore ce matin et ma présence n'était pas requise. Je fis un pas en avant et mon talon claqua sur le sol. Cela les fit séparer doucement. Astoria me regarda avec méchanceté, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, et Drago était mi-irrité d'être interrompu mi-désolé.

-Hermione, me souffla-t-il, peux-tu me laisser ta bague je te prie ? Seule une épouse Malefoy doit la porter.

Je saisis la bague et la lançai à la figure du Veela, puis m'enfuis en pleurant. Il eut la décence, de toute évidence, de prévenir un Guérisseur de mon mal-être...cela ne changerait rien.

Il continuerait sa vie paisiblement, ne vivant que pour et par elle. Il m'oublierait. Ils seraient heureux.

Le Guérisseur à ma poursuite ne put rien. Il ne put rien faire lorsque je finis ma course au dernier étage de l'hôpital. Il ne put rien lorsque j'ouvris la fenêtre, désespérée, perdue et sans avenir. Il ne put rien lorsque je sautai.

Il ne put rien lorsque je mourus en même temps que mon amour.

**...**

**La tragédie...j'étais partie de l'idée, il y a de cela des années, que souvent les fics représentaient Hermione et Drago en compagne et Veela respectivement. Mais cela peut très bien se reverser, et que Hermione perde son amour car la compagne de son amour est une autre...**

**Maintenant, essuyez vos larmes. Comme si vous vous réveilliez d'un mauvais cauchemar, dites-vous bien que c'est fini, que Hermione est écrasée contre le trottoir comme une crê- oh, attendez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En réalité, Hermione et Drago vivent heureux ensemble au pays des Bisounours, n'est-ce pas? Ils ont quinze enfants et Drago et Harry sont super amis.**

**Voilà ce que je voulais dire!**

**Bon, maintenant j'arrête le drame et je retourne à mes fics Happy End.**


End file.
